Night Lovers
by yue-chan
Summary: Na escuridão da noite, o Sol e a Lua se encontram em segredo.


N/A: Essa fic foi escrita há séculos atrás. Espero que ainda esteja boa.

Yaoi, com lemon implícito. Não gosta, não leia.

Legendas:

- fala

_pensamento_

* * *

_Night Lovers_

_-x-_

Corria, saltando pelos galhos com extrema agilidade, não deixando indícios de sua presença. Mesmo com a floresta escura e silenciosa, apenas um leve farfalhar seguia seus movimentos, sussurrando baixinho por seu caminho. Porém, ainda que os passos fossem firmes e experientes, por dentro, os sentimentos do oculto ser se revoltavam, açoitando-o com a força de uma tempestade.

Há tempos lutara contra seu próprio coração. Chegara até a julgar-se vencedor, mas agora, quando a verdadeira prova surgia, via-se fraco, confuso e com medo.

Jamais havia vencido. Pelo contrário, desde que deixara Konoha só havia perdido, de novo e de novo, até que não restasse mais nada além de um pequeno e tolo sentimento, nada mais que um incômodo, insistente como seu causador.

_Se ao menos ele me odiasse..._

Bufou. A quem queria enganar? Sabia que o loiro era idiota e inocente demais para odiá-lo. Mesmo que o fizesse, de quê adiantaria? Nada era forte o bastante para mudar aquelas sensações.

_Hn. Eu só teria que observar de mais longe._

Parou por um momento, observando a escuridão. Usando o mínimo de chakra, ativou o sharingan, verificando os arredores. Estava se arriscando, sabia, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de ser visto ou seguido. Não aqui. Quando finalmente teve certeza de que estava sozinho, desceu da árvore e caminhou lentamente.

Perdeu alguns segundos contemplando o muro a sua frente. Não importava quantas vezes o visse, nunca deixara de admirar, não só a construção em si, como as estratégias de defesa aplicadas pelos ninjas dali. Não havia nada igual.

_Pena que pra alguns seja tão fácil_.

Sorriu de canto, antes de se abaixar e tomar impulso, correndo em disparada para o muro. Saltou, passando a correr sobre o mesmo, valendo-se de chakra pra não cair. Algumas largas passadas depois e estava dentro.

Do alto, nada parecia ter mudado. As pessoas ainda faziam as mesmas coisas, tinham as mesmas obrigações, viviam da mesma maneira. Como que parada no tempo, a incrível Konoha mantinha-se funcionando, incapaz de se deixar abater por sua ausência.

_Olhando assim até parece que posso descer._

Era bobagem, sabia. Mesmo assim, não conseguia evitar a saudade. Jamais imaginou que sentiria falta de coisas tão banais, de pessoas tão banais. Porém, não era tolo, jamais seria como antes.

No entanto, de certo modo isso não importava, porque sabia que, ao menos para ele, sempre poderia voltar. Sua raposa sempre o esperaria de braços abertos. Pensando nisso sorriu, desistindo de observar o que há tanto deixara pra trás, e voltou a correr, rumando para um caloroso abraço.

Chegou ao prédio e bateu na janela, já estranhando a escuridão do apartamento. Os minutos passam, sem resposta, e uma estranha sensação começou a incomodá-lo. Resolve insistir uma, duas, três vezes, porém, apenas o silêncio pareceu disposto a recebê-lo.

_Será que dormiu?_

Olhou para os lados, garantindo que não havia nenhuma ameaça, antes de fechar os olhos. Sem saída, concentrou-se, ativando o sharingan mais uma vez. Em segundos, já revistara o apartamento.

Vazio.

_K'so. Onde o baka se meteu á essa hora?_

Correu, tornando-se vulto mais uma vez, tentando se lembrar de todos os lugares que o loiro costumava ir. Como um raio, vasculhou as áreas de treinamento, parte da floresta e a escola, chegou até a procurar onde vendiam ramen, porém, não encontrou uma pista sequer.

_Se continuar assim, a Anbu vai acabar me pegando. Kisama! Onde raios você se meteu?_

Já não sabia mais o que fazer. Prosseguir parecia muito arriscado, mas, dar as costas e partir também não era uma boa opção. Grunhiu, frustrado, correndo os olhos pela cidade, a essa altura totalmente adormecida, na vã esperança de encontrá-lo vagueando.

Foi quando percebeu algo, uma coisa que, até então, não havia reparado: no grande paredão de pedra dos hokages, um novo rosto despontava: Tsunade.

_Não!_

Disparou, sem se importar em ser visto ou não. Ia o mais rápido que podia, atravessando tudo que estivesse no caminho. Corria pelo alto, sempre em linha reta, buscando gastar o mínimo de tempo. Quando finalmente chegou, as pernas tremiam pelo esforço, e o fôlego não mais existia.

O prédio era grande e imponente. As portas e janelas estavam fechadas devido ao frio, no entanto, uma única vidraça permanecia aberta, num convite mudo. Um pequeno sorriso iluminou seu rosto antes de entrar. As paredes brancas o saudaram, estéreis e frias como sempre. Com cuidado, avançou lentamente, vez ou outra se escondendo de um plantonista. Subiu as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível, por fim, chegando ao último andar.

Fechou os olhos, se concentrando, e logo reconheceu a presença. Avançou decidido, saindo das sombras e parando em frente à última porta da esquerda. Sem hesitar, virou a maçaneta.

Suspirou aliviado ao encontrar o loiro deitado na cama, todo encolhido. Fechou a porta , em seguida a janela, para depois se aproximar de sua raposa.

- Baka. – sussurrou, acariciando a pele fria, ao mesmo tempo examinando-a em busca de ferimentos.

- Por você. – a resposta tímida ecoou pelo quarto, fazendo os olhos negros se arregalarem.

_Desde quando seu sono é tão leve?_

- Senti sua falta.

- Anda meio complicado. O Orochimaru...

- ... – o brilho nos olhos azuis esmoreceu, fantasmas ofuscando o desejado reencontro.

- Não importa. Estou aqui agora, não estou? – forçou-se a mudar de assunto, não querendo ver sua bela raposa triste.

- Hai.

Os lábios se procuraram, desesperados de tanta saudade. A conversa morreu, esquecida num canto qualquer, substituída pelo calor do momento. Não fariam perguntas, cujas respostas não queriam ouvir. Não cobrariam o que o outro não podia dar. Tinham princípios, sonhos e esperanças, mas guardavam pra si mesmos, para as horas solitárias em que culpariam a todos e a ninguém.

Um momento era apenas um momento. Efêmero e perfeito, em que só a companhia um do outro bastava. Não pensavam no amanhã, sempre tão incerto e doloroso. Concentravam-se no agora, enquanto este ainda estava ao alcance das mãos, construindo um passado sem arrependimentos.

Afastaram-se, já arfantes, porém, a saudade era muito grande para ser sanada por um único beijo. Sem conseguir se conter, o Uchiha foi deitando na cama, pressionando o corpo do loiro.

Naruto mantinha os olhos fechados, tentando se concentrar no prazer que recebia. No entanto, quando sentiu uma mão ser forçada contra o seu peito, não pode evitar gemer de dor.

A mente de Sasuke estalou, saindo da névoa do prazer. Num reflexo, saltou pra longe.

- Está tudo bem. – sussurrou o loiro, abrindo os braços. Doía? Sim, não podia negar. Contudo, via nos olhos negros o desejo, reflexo do seu próprio. Não queria mais adiar.

A luz da lua escapou por entre as nuvens, iluminando um pouco as duas figuras estáticas. O moreno percebeu então as bandagens que envolviam os braços que lhe eram estendidos, assim como os cortes que maculavam a pele alva. Aproximou-se, negando o abraço, correndo as mãos por dentro da camisola de hospital. Suspirou quando sentiu mais ataduras.

_O que aconteceu?_

O kitsune balançou a cabeça, se recusando a responder a pergunta nos olhos do Uchiha. Em vez disso, aproveitou a proximidade, dando-lhe um selinho nos lábios, para depois atacar o pescoço alvo. Indefeso, o moreno não podia fazer nada além de gemer.

- Naru...to...iie, pare... – tentava se afastar, mas o corpo não obedecia, os suspiros se acumulando lentamente na garganta.

- Onegai – pediu o kitsune, se afastando apenas o suficiente para ver os olhos do outro.

- Baka, você não pode...

- Então quando? – cortou brusco. Podia ser uma frase muito simples, mas refletia toda a mágoa sentida por ambos.

Não podiam dizer quando seria o próximo encontro, o próximo abraço, o próximo beijo...

Se ainda estariam vivos...

Se lutariam um contra o outro...

O tempo não era mais um aliado.

- Vem. Eu me viro depois.

As bocas se procuraram mais uma vez. As línguas se enroscaram, trocando carícias de forma lânguida e necessitada. Aos poucos, as roupas foram retiradas, jogadas no chão num canto qualquer, e os corpos finalmente puderam se encontrar.

Sentiu a pele arrepiar, extasiada com o contato. Naruto percebeu e sorriu, avançando um pouco mais, se esfregando no moreno com sofreguidão. A verdade é que estava inseguro. Sempre ficava, quando encontrava o Uchiha dentro dos muros de Konoha.

Sasuke sentiu o receio e enlaçou uma das mãos com a do loiro. Sabia que o outro se martirizava, contudo, nada do que dissesse poderia resolver a situação. A raposa se preocupava, e isso era inevitável, pra não dizer gostoso.

As carícias continuaram, levando ambos ao delírio. Beijos e ofegos, carinhos, mordidas e apertões. Sentiam e eram sentidos com a mesma intensidade, se entregando por completo, murmurando palavras de amor e luxúria.

Por fim, o loiro segurou as mãos que percorriam seu corpo, interrompendo os afagos com delicadeza. Sorriu ao ver os olhos negros se apagarem de frustração, para depois brilharem, intensos e pecaminosos, quando levou uma das mãos do moreno a sua entrada.

- Naru...to...

Os olhos azuis brilhavam de amor e desejo, mostrando toda a certeza do kitsune. Certo de que era isso que ele queria, o jovem Uchiha lhe deu um breve selinho nos lábios, antes de se posicionar.

A estocada foi forte e rápida, porém, longe de ser indolor. Pela segunda vez naquela noite a mente de Sasuke estalou, mas, em vez de se afastar, dessa vez ele se aproximou ainda mais, tomando os lábios de seu amante e abafando o gemido de ambos.

- Dobe. – sussurrou mal-humorado. Podiam ter sido descobertos.

O loiro desviou os olhos, envergonhado. O outro estava certo, não podiam abusar da sorte. Mas, o que fazer, se gostava de ser tomado desse jeito?

- Devíamos ter ido para um lugar melhor.

- Hn. Não sou eu que estou todo ferrado. – o moreno fuzilou, apontando as ataduras.

Naruto cerrou os dentes, tentando se controlar. Já se preparava para responder como devia, quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Sorriu maroto e, com a cara mais inocente que tinha, disse:

- Sabe Sasuke-kun, essa não é uma boa hora pra implicar comigo.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Por que ...humm... – começou o kitsune, falando devagar e propositalmente sexy - ...você não está em condições de revidar.

Foi a vez do loiro tomar o gemido do amante em sua boca, enquanto contraía o canal com força, massageando o membro quente dentro de si. O Uchiha tremeu, fazendo força pra se controlar ante o mar de prazer que tentava arrebata-lo.

- Ba...ka..

- Eu sei. – sorriram cúmplices, dando por encerrada a pequena discussão. Os movimentos logo começaram, a princípio controlados, para então chegarem a um vai e vem frenético.

Os olhos brilharam na escuridão, dizendo o que palavras jamais poderiam expressar. Ali, em sintonia, os shakras fluíam de um para o outro, fundindo-se e tornando-se completos. Mente e corpo, coração e alma, não havia mais nada, era tudo um só.

O ápice chegou, tragando a ambos com a mesma brutalidade. Naruto mordeu o lábio, enquanto o Sasuke cravou os dentes no pescoço exposto do kitsune. Nem um único gemido escapou do quarto.

O moreno se jogou na cama, tomando cuidado pra não cair em cima do amante. Este logo lhe puxou para um abraço, enquanto acariciava as mechas negras e suadas.

O sol começou a nascer, iluminando com raios vacilantes as duas figuras na cama, os lençóis embolados, as roupas largadas no chão...

_Minhas kunais_.

Encarou o loiro. Os olhos fechados em total abandono, o sorriso satisfeito mesmo com a respiração ainda um pouco irregular, a paz transmitida pelo shakra...Até que ponto aquilo tudo era verdade? Até quando Naruto estaria disposto a sofrer por ele?

Sempre soube que seu amor sofreria com sua decisão. Por vezes achara, e até torcera, para que este o deixasse. Mas isso nunca acontecia e, com o tempo, o Uchiha acabou deixando pra lá. Pelo menos, até agora.

Como se uma venda lhe fosse retirada, agora ele entendia o quanto o amante sofria. Não era só questão de solidão, mas de medo, o mais puro e frio medo.

_Dessa vez ele conseguiu, mas, e na próxima? Quem ele vai enfrentar?_

Sentiu um bolo se formar na garganta e controlou-se pra não vomitar. Nunca havia pensado nisso. Sua raposa era tão forte e tão teimosa, parecia impossível.

_E se ele precisar de mim?_

Os olhos cor de céu se abriram, ao passo que os negros fitaram o chão. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo. Sem ter pra onde olhar, acabou novamente preso ao estojo de kunais.

_Seria tão fácil..._

Mexeu o braço devagar, os olhos fixos no alvo.

_Ficaríamos juntos, sem temer os outros, sem temer...a perda._

Esticou a mão, percebendo os centímetros que faltavam.

_Sem sofrimento, lutas ou lágrimas._

Esforçou-se mais, os dedos já roçando no estojo preto. Faltava pouco.

_Só paz...boa e merecida..._

Alcançou, abrindo o fecho com habilidade. Retirou uma. A mão começou a tremer.

_Tão rápido, tão simples..._

Sasuke congelou quando sentiu um braço envolvendo sua cintura. Dedos correram por seu braço até enlaçarem os seus, a delicadeza do toque o fazendo soltar a arma.

- Não vale a pena. – o loiro sussurrou, trazendo o moreno ainda mais pra perto de si, envolvendo o corpo trêmulo, tentando conforta-lo.

- Como pode ter certeza? – indagou ríspido. Será que o outro não via que isso libertaria a ambos?

- Eu já pensei nisso, várias e várias vezes. Mas, sabe? No fim, eu sempre preferi pagar pra ver.

- Hn. E quem te garante que vale a pena?

- Você.

Os olhos de ébano piscaram, incrédulos. O kitsune não podia estar falando sério.

- Cada beijo, cada carinho e cada olhar. Quando fazemos amor e, até mesmo, quando brigamos. Tudo isso me faz agüentar, Sasuke, me faz acreditar que um dia nós conseguiremos.

- Dobe! Não tente me enrolar com palavras da boca pra fora!

Naruto estremeceu, certo sobre o que o amante se referia. Desde o vale do fim, ou melhor, desde o encontro entre o chidori e o rasengan que os chakras tinham se misturado, penetrando na pele um do outro pelas feridas do impacto, unindo-os como jamais duas pessoas viriam a se unir.

Era um elo forte, impossível de ser quebrado ou esquecido. Uma ligação que alertava não só para a presença em si, como para os sentimentos.

Uma união que tornava tudo mais difícil.

- Não é da boca pra fora!

Calaram-se, finalmente percebendo os quase gritos que ecoavam pelo quarto. Ficaram assim por longos minutos, aproveitando para também repor a calma que haviam perdido. Quando tudo pareceu esfriar, o kitsune retomou.

- Eu nunca menti pra você, Sasuke. Nunca disse que não sofria com a sua decisão ou com as conseqüências. Mesmo assim, pode ser que as coisas melhorem um dia. Nós não estamos bem? Não arranjamos uma maneira de sobreviver? Por que perder as esperanças agora?

- Naruto, eu... – não havia mais como emendar a máscara rachada. Não conseguia mais conter aquilo dentro de si. Precisava confessar, encarar os marejados pedaços de céu e, finalmente, desabafar.

-...eu... estou cansado...

As lágrimas rolaram, estourando com a fúria dos sentimentos contidos. O abraço se renovou, unindo também os shakras, envolvendo ambos numa aconchegante luz azul.

- Espere só mais um pouco. Tudo vai se acertar, você vai ver.

- E se não acertar? Vamos viver essa sina pra sempre? Inimigos de dia, amantes a noite?

O loiro pegou as mãos, ainda entrelaçadas, e as trouxe mais pra perto. Beijou a pele de alabastro, depois pressionou ambas as mãos contra o peito. O moreno fechou os olhos, ouvindo os batimentos do amante.

- Aí, eu vou com você.

Sasuke piscou, incrédulo. Aquela talvez fosse a decisão mais importante de suas vidas! Como raios Naruto conseguia ser tão simplista?

O loiro, porém, apenas sorriu sereno. Aplacando os medos de seu amado, clamando os lábios conhecidos com carinho.

Beijaram-se como se fosse à última vez, e talvez fosse.

Não sabiam se mereciam um final feliz.

Não sabiam se o tempo voltaria a ser um aliado.

Não sabiam se a maldição seria quebrada.

Tal qual a lua e o sol, eles eram condenados a vidas opostas, separados por tudo e todos. Esses pequenos momentos eram só o que tinham, só o que lhes permitia manter a esperança e a sanidade.

Regras cruéis impostas pelo mundo. Brincadeira sádica do destino. No fim, nada disso importava.

O amor emanava, intensificando o shakra que os envolvia, dando forças para o que estava por vir.

Não trocariam palavras de adeus, não precisavam.

Eles se amavam. E continuaria assim.

Talvez, não em vida...

Mas continuaria.

E era por isso que, quando Sasuke foi embora, deixando Naruto pra trás como em tantas outras vezes, o meio sorriso reluzia em seus lábios. O mesmo sorriso que, sabia, estava a brincar no rosto do loiro.

Era eterno.

* * *

Aos que chegaram até aqui, reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

Até a próxima! o7


End file.
